Acoustic coverings, such as acoustic panels, are used to modify the acoustic characteristics of the devices or objects to which they are applied. The application of acoustic coverings alters acoustic performance. For example, an acoustic covering can change the sound absorption characteristics of the object that it covers.
Engines generally produce substantial amounts of noise and vibration, even when enclosed in a hard cover or enclosure. In particular, this is an issue for generator sets (also referred to as “gensets”) which are often employed in stationary emplacements or in locations that may be sensitive to noise emissions, such as residential areas, hospitals, and office buildings. Providing acoustic coverings for gensets may mitigate the noisiness of the gensets by reducing the amount of sound energy reverberating therefrom. However, attaching materials to a genset housing so as to alter acoustic performance may entail employing mechanical fasteners such as bolts, which increase the costs of materials, labor, and assembly, and which require additional components to be obtained. In particular, fastening such acoustic materials may necessitate multiple fasteners, which can increase the complexity of assembly.